ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Gavin Plan
Story Jon enters the Bellwood Plumber Base and walks to the main hub. Jon sees Ben and Max. Jon: So, you needed me again. Max: At least this time it isn’t a portal. Ben: A portal? Jon: Recently portals have been appearing linking to other dimensions. I’m investigating it. Max: I got Ben to ask you here because Gavin is attacking again. Jon: And? Ben: He’s your uncle. Max: You know him best. Jon: I don’t know much about him. Seriously, I thought he was a loving man, then one day he murdered his daughter. An alarm sounds and a code red warning appears on the screens. Max: Code red! Jon goes over to the computer and then sighs. He then cancels the Code Red and activates the camera. Jon: You really don’t understand how to call bases do you Zoey. Zoey appears on the screen. Zoey: Why are you in Bellwood? Jon: Because Magister Tennyson requested me, and you three fell asleep during my story and I didn’t want to wake you guys up. Zoey: What is it about? (Yawns) Ben: Gavin. Jon: You’re an idiot. Zoey: My dad! Ben: Zoey’s your other cousin?! Max: I told you this multiple times! Ben: I was too busy thinking about Ester. Jon: You’re not going to be any help Ben. Zoey, don’t worry. We don’t even know what Gavin is planning, if anything. Zoey: I want in. Jon: You’re standing down. Plus, I need you in England if anything goes bad. Zoey: Fine, but any problems over in Bellwood, I will be on my way. Jon: Fine. That is agreed. Jon ends the call. Ben: So what was that? Jon: Family issues. Well not issues. So, do you have any lead on Gavin? Max: Well he has been spotted at one location. Jon: Not too sufficient then. Max: But multiple times. Jon: Now it’s very sufficient. Where is the place? Max brings up a map of where Gavin was last seen and it is Undertown. Ben: Undertown. I’ll go. Max: No. Ben: Why? Jon: Because Ester will be like, ‘oh I missed you so much Ben even though it’s been 4 minutes’. And then you’ll be like, ‘Oh Ester, you’re so amazing’. And then Gavin can slip past, you’re none the wiser and you’ve endangered everyone. I’m not sure if you can differentiate the problem of keeping everyone safe or just Ester. Ben: Just because Kai didn’t want to be with you! Yeah, she still talks to me, not you though. Jon: Seriously? You’re being this petty? I’m on my way. Jon walks out. Ben has an angry look on his face. Over in Undertown, Jon is walking through the market, looking at all the stalls while looking for Gavin. Jon: Shame London doesn’t have an Undertown, which would be awesome. Jon keeps walking and someone bumps into him. Jon: Sorry. The person is revealed to be Gavin, but he looks weak. Jon: Gavin? Gavin uses XLR8’s DNA and races off, but not as fast as usual. Jon: He’s slow. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8 and races after Gavin. Soon, XLR8 catches up and punches Gavin, sending Gavin into a wall. XLR8 stops and moves over to Gavin. Gavin has gone back into his Human form. XLR8: You look weaker than usual. Gavin: Not by choice. XLR8: I’m not sure anyone would. So, why are you so weak? Gavin: Why do you care? XLR8: Unlike you, I’m not 100% heartless like you. The Ultimatrix scans Gavin. Ultimatrix: DNA degeneration present. XLR8: Wow. Gavin punches XLR8 and then runs off. XLR8 goes back to Bellwood Plumber Base and sees Max and Ben. Ben: So you let him get away. The Ultimatrix times out and XLR8 reverts into Jon. Jon: Well we can easily find him again. He’s got DNA degeneration. Max: How do you know? Jon: The Ultimatrix scanned Gavin. Ben: So his DNA is within the data core. Max gives Jon and USB cord and Jon connects it to the Ultimatrix. Gavin’s DNA scan gets transferred to the Plumber Computer and Jon disconnects the USB lead from the Ultimatrix. Jon: There. Max opens up the DNA scan and the Picture shows Gavin’s DNA is 66% alive. Ben: 66% alive? Jon: Which means he is dying. Max: He’s been spotted in Undertown for a few months now, but back then he seemed healthy. Jon: He was here the last time I was when I went to another dimension to save Rook?! Max: Yes, though he never posed a threat. Ben: So it’s taken a few months to go from 100% alive to 66% alive. Jon: 34% of his cells died within a few months. In three more, he’ll be dead. Ben: That’s good. He won’t be here anymore to cause any trouble, like Ulticon. Jon: Ulticon isn’t dead. Max: Gavin is, at the moment. Jon: You want him to die? Ben: Ben don’t you? Jon: No. I just wish him to stop being a villain, but that will never work, I can’t hope he’ll be something he’s not. I keep on wishing that he will change for Jack and Zoey but no luck, meaning I get angry every time we meet with myself barely beating him. Max: Plus, he has to be taking something from Undertown. Jon: What is down there? Ben: All sorts. Clothes, plumbing, health, you name it. Spices too. Jon: Sorry what? Ben: I said spices. Alien spices. Max: I get them a lot. Jon: Then that’s what he is doing. Max: Buying spices? Jon: No. Some alien spices if degraded and restored to a bulb or a seed can have regenerative capabilities. This benefits some aliens. Ben: Which means? Max: If he fixes the DNA to an alien he has in his system. Jon: Then his body will convert it for Human/Osmosian DNA. I never did check which species he was. Ben: So, he’s actually trying to replenish himself. Jon: Which is why he has been here in America, since London doesn’t have an Undertown. Max: So, we just need to know where he can synthesise the spices. An alert appears on the computer showing an attack at a local science centre. Ben: Well, that’ll be him. Jon walks off with Ben following. They arrive outside a scientific centre and then walk in. They search the building and then find a lab and see Gavin injecting himself with a liquid form of the spices. Gavin: You brought backup. How lovely. Jon: So, you’ve recovered. Gavin: All I needed to do was a jumpstart. Ben: And now you are all better. Gavin: All powerful. Gavin transforms himself into Four Arms. Jon: Well, this is going to be a pain. Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast and goes to fight Gavin, but Gavin punches Heatblast and sends Heatblast into a wall and knocks him out. Gavin goes back into Human form. Gavin: One down. The Prime version was more difficult. Jon: That is something we both agree on. Gavin: There is something else that I need. Jon: You can’t have it! Gavin: It isn’t from you. I’m going to leave. Jon: You’re what? No trying to kill me? Gavin: Not today kid. I need an Ectonurite. Gavin throws a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke disappears, Gavin has gone. Jon walks over to Ben and tries to wake him up, but to no avail. Jon picks up Ben and carries him out of the building. Later, they arrive at the Plumber base in Bellwood. Ben is on a bed while Jon is talking to Max. Max: So, where did Gavin go? Jon: Said something about an Ectonurite. Needing to get one specifically. Max: I’ll warn the Anur System. Max walks off. Jon walks over to the teleport system and teleports into the Plumber Base in London. Jon walks out and looks at the sky. Jon: Wonder what Gavin has planned? Jon continues to look up at the sky, as the episode ends. Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson Max Tennyson Zoey Marron Villains Gavin Aliens Used Jon *XLR8 Ben *Heatblast Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:J:UA